


Punishment

by spire_cx



Series: Punishment and Reward [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spire_cx/pseuds/spire_cx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongwoo is punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

The rules for punishments are as follows: screaming is allowed, begging is encouraged, gratitude is required, and squirming is absolutely forbidden.

Movement makes Sunggyu's job harder, and Dongwoo's first and most steadfast rule is to serve. So when Sunggyu puts his hand between Dongwoo's shoulders and pushes him into the mattress of their bed and says _do not move_ , he means it.

Dongwoo's jeans are pulled halfway down his legs, pants and underwear tangled around his knees. Naked is easier but this is more humiliating: a grown man being treated like a child who's been bad.

He's laid face-down across Sunggyu's lap on the bed. Sunggyu's shirtsleeves are rolled up to his elbows, and his hands rest one between Dongwoo's shoulderblades and the other between his legs. After Sunggyu has made himself comfortable, it's that second hand that moves first; he runs it over Dongwoo's skin, caressing up and down his thighs and squeezing gently at his ass, touching him as if he's charting his territory.

"I will not tolerate an outburst like that again," Sunggyu says, voice low and serious. "Understood?"

Dongwoo takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Yes sir."

Sunggyu watches him for a moment before taking a deep breath, raising his hand, and beginning to spank him.

His first strokes are hardly strokes at all. They sound hard but are more bark than bite. It's not painful, not really: the steady smacking is more numbing than painful, and when Dongwoo closes his eyes and stops concentrating, it actually feels good—grounding, centering. His breathing gradually evens out, falling into rhythm with Sunggyu's strokes as he relaxes under his hand. Dongwoo is allowed to moan, and eventually he does, a loud and heavy sigh into the pillows.

Sunggyu can feel Dongwoo's cock thickening against his thighs. It's a reaction he likes, but also one that must be quelled. This is a punishment, after all.

He increases the strength behind his blows, and the smack of his hand against Dongwoo's ass resounds louder around the bedroom. He knows it must be beginning to sting now; his hand is beginning to sting as well. Dongwoo's skin is starting to flush, deeper and deeper with every smack—but it still is only pink, and it is not yet hot to the touch, not yet burning.

Dongwoo is twitching a little bit beneath him, but his cock is still hard. So Sunggyu begins to hit him harder.

The first hard strike makes Dongwoo gasp, his body stiffening beneath Sunggyu's hands. Sunggyu pushes down on his shoulders and hits him again—even harder this time, and Dongwoo buries his face in the pillow and groans.

Sunggyu continues at this intensity: one, two, three, four, first one cheek and then the other, watching Dongwoo's ass and thighs shake with the force of his blows. Dongwoo is whining with every stroke now, his entire body quivering in Sunggyu's lap. His cock has gone soft again, and the skin of his ass is bright red and white hot, flushed with blood rising to the surface.

More then, and harder; Sunggyu changes his angle a little, hitting the sensitive skin at the tops of his thighs, and Dongwoo's entire body spasms in pain.

Sunggyu pushes his shoulders down and digs his fingernails into the angry red skin now covering Dongwoo's ass.

"What did I say? If you don't stop moving, I am going to get the belt," he hisses. " _Don't move_."

Dongwoo is panting. He turns his head from the pillow and gulps at the air.

"Yes sir," he gasps.

The next blow is the hardest yet, so hard that Dongwoo shrieks in pain. But to his credit, he remains still—only his toes curl up in response.

He's sweaty now, his body shivering and shaking. Sunggyu picks up the pace, hitting him faster, more savagely, and every time he switches sides Dongwoo wails.

Sunggyu laughs at that, hard and cold. In the beginning of all this he had to make himself laugh, but he's learning to let it come naturally.

"You scream like a little girl," he says, and below him Dongwoo moans into the pillow. "I want you to count off, and when you get to ten, I want you to thank me. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Sunggyu hits him.

"One," Dongwoo grunts.

He counts off the strokes, one after another, panting around them and whining between them. His breath is heaving as the count climbs: seven, eight, nine.

At the tenth stroke Dongwoo gasps.

"Ten," he says, exhaling a shaky breath.

Sunggyu raises his hand and hits him again. Dongwoo screams into the pillow, but does not speak; Sunggyu's hand descends again, and again, and again.

After the fifteenth stroke Dongwoo raises his head.

"Thank you," he chokes, "thank you sir."

Sunggyu's hand pauses in mid-air. He keeps it there, hovering in uncertainty. After a long moment he brings it down and rests it gently on the back of Dongwoo's thighs. Dongwoo groans and drops his head back into the bedclothes.

"Good boy," Sunggyu says, rubbing with his other hand across Dongwoo's shoulders. "You did good."

Dongwoo takes a deep breath and exhales. His body goes loose in Sunggyu's lap; he turns half on his side and looks up at him from behind sweat-soaked bangs.

"Anything for you, sir."


End file.
